unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 134
This is the 134th episode of unORDINARY. Summary After John bids her farewell, Seraphina enters her classroom. While the whole class stares at her, Seraphina sees Evie and recognizes her as the girl she helped earlier. She greets her and asks since when were they in the same class. Evie tells her it was since the beginning of the year. At lunchtime, Seraphina looks for a seat in the cafeteria. She sees Evie sitting alone at a table, and walks over and asks if she can join her. Seraphina addresses Evie by name, which surprises her. Seraphina explains that Arlo had told her about the informant who was instrumental in her rescue, and expresses her gratitude. Evie tried to play it off as no big deal, but is internally ecstatic that the Royals remembered her and that Seraphina was sitting across the table from her. Seraphina catches her staring, to which she explains that she's never seen the Ace in the cafeteria before. Seraphina explains that she previously ate her lunches on the rooftop, access to which she recently lost. Seraphina says she's just an average low-tier now, but Evie recounts that Seraphina was able to stick up for herself against Hower. Seraphina points out that far down the ladder, abilities become irrelevant. Hower's only weapons are his hands, so avoiding those makes defeating him a simple matter. Seraphina informs Evie that despite the easy win, she won't try something like that again soon. Her ordeal still fresh in her memory, Seraphina decides she doesn't want to attract trouble. Evie tells Seraphina she still admires her for always being calm and confident, and expresses her desire to be more like her instead of the nervous wreck she is. Seraphina ponders a bit on the confidence she once had. Cecile is strolling down the halls when all of a sudden, someone calls out to her. She turns and sees it's John. He asks why she intervened earlier. She tells him she was lending him a hand, adding that he doesn't seem very grateful. John informs her that her true intentions are obvious to him, and that she's wasting her time by sucking up to someone who doesn't want to be King in the first place. Cecile replies that that claim is doubtful, considering the brazen nature of his attack on Isen before witnesses. She theorizes that he wanted students to know of his existence. John modestly brushes off this theory, and tells Cecile to consider the possibility that he was too angry to care about witnesses. Cecile doesn't believe this, and insists that he has to have a purpose for using his ability for all to see. John decides to let Cecile believe whatever she wants. Cecile tries to appeal to John's distaste for Arlo's methods as King, and offers to help dethrone him and install the true strongest student in his place. John is surprised by Cecile's bold decision to swear fealty to him, but understands their goals are similar. He mentions that he originally intended to tell Cecile to stay away, but changed his mind. It would be a waste to turn down such a willing assistant, and he says he'll see her around before he starts to leave. Cecile is curious as to why he accepted her help so easily, and asks if he's not worried she'll expose him prematurely. John answers that he is not. After all, as he is her only ticket to gaining status, she wouldn't dare piss him off. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Joker Arc